Garagara Bibir kering
by Sour Red Strawberry
Summary: Di musim kemarau yang panas membuat bibir naruto menjadi kering dan pecah-pecah. Naruto sudah mengikuti beberapa saran dari teman-temannya, namun tidak berhasil. Apakah Sasuke sang kekasih dapat memulihkan bibir Naruto?


Gara-gara Bibir Kering

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rated: T

Di Atap Konoha High School

Matahari bersinar dengan sangat terik, menandakan bahwa sekarang adalah musim kemarau. Naruto membuka tutup botol dan meneguk air putih dari botol minumnya.

"Hoi Nar! Kenapa sih loe minum terus dari tadi?" kata seorang pemuda dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik pada kedua pipinya, yang bernama Kiba. "Kebelet pipis lho entar." Lanjut Kiba.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya cemberut. "Urusai! Hari ini panas sekali-ttebayo. Dan lihat nih! Bibirku kering!" Naruto menarik bibir bawahnya agar Kiba dapat melihatnya. Kiba menatap kearah bibir yang ditarik oleh Naruto, dan benar saja kulit dari bibir Naruto terllihat mengelupas dan pecah-pecah.

"Ooh, kalo itu sih gampang! Jilat saja bibirmu dengan lidah, air liurmu bisa menyembuhkan bibirmu yang pecah-pecah itu." Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk lidahnya yang terjulur.

"Ah! Yang benar? Kalo begitu aku coba deh." Naruto meniru apa yang dianjurkan Kiba tadi. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kasar dan terasa asin. "Hey kurasa ini akan berhasil." Kata Naruto ceria.

…

"Tidak berhasil." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan dengan loyo menyusuri lobby sekolah. "Sudah beberapa kali kucoba tetap saja akan kembali seperti semula, tetap saja kering." Tak lama kemudian Naruto berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut merah maroon dan memiliki tattoo 'Ai' di dahinya.

"Hey Naru!" kata orang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau Gaara?" kata Naruto, cengiran cirri khasnya terlukis diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu loyo sekali hari ini?" tanya Gaara. Medengar itu senyuman Naruto lenyap dan berganti menjadi cemberut. Melihat reaksi Naruto, Gaara sedikit panik karena takut salah ngomong.

"Ini nih… gara-gara ini!" kata Naruto sambil menarik bibir bawahnya kembali. Gaara mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tetapi setelah melihat keadaan bibir Naruto, Gaara tersenyum mengerti.

"Ooh… bibirmu kering dan pecah-pecah?" kata Gaara.

"Iya. Aku sudah minum air putih yang banyak, tapi tetap saja masih seperti ini. Tadi Kiba bilang kalau aku menjilatnya dengan lidahku pasti akan pulih, ternyata cara itu tidak berhasil juga." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Mungkin bibirmu menjadi seperti itu karena kekurangan vitamin C." Kata Gaara seraya merogoh saku celannya dan mengeluarkan tablet vitamin C yang masih tersegel.

"Ini." Kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan tablet tersebut ke tangan kananku. "Hisaplah ini, mungkin akan membantu." Lanjut Gaara lagi.

Naruto tersenyum dan membuka segel bungkus vitamin C tersebut lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. "Terima kasih Gaara, mungkin cara ini akan berhasil." Kata Naruto sambil menghisap vitamin C tersebut.

…

"Ternyata masih belum berhasil juga." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah yang sudah terbuka tanda sekolah sudah selesai. Di sana ada seseorang berambut raven bersandar pada dinding gerbang, seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Oi Dobe, ayo pulang… kenapa lambat sekali jalanmu?" kata orang yang berambut raven yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, kekasih Naruto.

"Urusai Teme!" Naruto segera berlari kearah Sasuke dan segera berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke melirik kesamping dan mendapati kekasihnya menjilat-jilati bibirnya sedari tadi. "Dobe, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh. "Bibirku kering dan pecah-pecah nih." Kata Naruto, berhenti menjilati bibirnya dan menunjuk kearah bibir bawahnya. Sasuke melihat arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Aku sudah berusaha menyembuhkannya. Aku kira aku kurang minum, dan setelah minum air putih ternyata masih seperti ini. Tadi Kiba bilang kalau aku menjilati bibirku pasti akan sembuh, memang awalnya seperti sudah pulih… tapi tetap saja akan kembali seperti semula. Lalu tadi Gaara bilang aku kekurangan vitamin C dan segera memberiku tablet vitamin C, tapi setelah aku menghisapnya tetap saja bibirku masih pecah-pecah." Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke masih menatap bibir Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Oi Teme." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke. Alis kanan Naruto berkedut mendengar respon dari kekasihnya yang irit kata.

"Kau mendengarkanku'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Bicara yang jelas Teme! Dengar atau tidak?"

"Hn. Dengar Dobe."

Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi. "Kalau begitu kau tau apa obatnya Teme?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat seperti berpikir, lalu sebuah seringaian terlukis di bibirnya.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu obatnya?" tanya Sasuke, sebuah seringaian masih terlukis di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja Teme! Cepat beritahukan obatnya padaku!" jawab Naruto tak sabar.

Seringaian Sasuke semakin melebar. "Baiklah kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu. Obatnya adalah… ini…"

CUP!

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto cepat sebelum Naruto menyadarinya.

Naruto membantu dan membelalakan matanya kaget."Dasar Teme MESUM!" Naruto menarik diri dan memukul-mukul lengan kiri Sasuke perlahan tetapi bertubi-tubi, pipinya memerah. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan menciumku didepan umum!" kata Naruto, pipinya masih memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin tahu obatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi bukan yang seperti itu!" teriak Naruto.

"Tapi kau senangkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?" Naruto melanjutkan ocehannya sampai mereka tiba dirumah masing-masing.

...

Keesokan harinya

Terdengar suara girang Naruto dari arah kamar mandi. Naruto terlihat girang saat bercermin dan menyadari bibirnya sudah pulih dan tidak pecah-pecah lagi.

"Yatta! Bibirku sudah normal lagi-ttebayo!" teriak Naruto girang. Naruto tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah. Saat Naruto menuju gerbang rumahnya, Sasuke sudah menunggu Naruto bersandar pada pagar luar.

Naruto segera menuju kearah punggung Sasuke. "Oi Teme! Bibirku sudah pulih nih…" kata Naruto ceria.

"Hn, benar'kah? Kalau begitu…" Sasuke berbalik, dan Naruto membelalakan matanya kaget. "Kau harus gantian menciumku Dobe!" kata Sasuke, bibirnya sekarang terlihat kering dan pecah-pecah. (*Author dipukulin fansnya Sasuke* "Ampuuuuuun…." xD).

Naruto membatu. Setelah sadar dari kagetnya Naruto segera berlari. "Gak mau! Ntar bibirku bisa ketularan kering lagi!"

.

.

.

THE END

Hai! Ini fic ke-2ku gomen ne~ m(_._)m kalo garing, jelek, GaJe, alur kecepetan dan lain-lain. Aku dapet ide cerita ini karena bibirku sendiri lagi kering dan pecah-pecah, jadi inspirasi untuk buat fanfic… hehehe xD. Review please…


End file.
